


Video: Tony DiNozzo "Behind The Smile"

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a musical tribute (turned video) for Tony DiNozzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: Tony DiNozzo "Behind The Smile"

The songs is written and performed by Juliet Morrega, the video is a collaboration between the artist and myself.

The song is a musical tribute for Tony, which I turned into a video

goodbye Tony, you`ll be missed

  



End file.
